A Kiss Beneath a Full Moon and a Starlit Sky
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: This is the second version when Kagome gets Inuyasha. Oneshot Read the other one aswell thoughlots of fluffyness!Kawaii! rated teen just to be safe...u neva know these days..tsk tsk..


The Sad Game Of Love

One shot

**_I do not own Inuyasha_** (runs and cries in corner)

She wouldn't look back. She knew what she would see and she didn't want to see it. As she ran through the thick forest, twigs ripped her clothes and when she fell she cut her knees. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away. Away from him. She wished this was a nightmare, that she would wake up and be in the hut snuggled close to him. But she knew that this was real and it was happening to her. She kept running until she came to the clearing where she and him used to sit. In the center was a tree. There were fireflies around it. They used to sit there looking up at the stars, making wishes. She laughed bitterly as she remembered the last wish she had made. She wished that they would be together forever. Now her wish was broken. He was with her again. He had done this to her so many times she had lost count. She climbed up to the highest branch in the beautiful tree and cried. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go home, but something stopped her. She loved him. She loved him even though he had broken her heart so many times. She still loved him with it all. She gave her everything that she had and did everything she could to make him happy. She couldn't believe it. No. She couldn't believe it. She let out a cry of defeat. It held all the pent up emotions that she had inside of her. It made the birds fly out of the trees and small animals to ran away.

He thought he had heard something. He looked around as his ears swivelled around to try and pinpoint where the sound had come from. He finally pinpointed the area where the sound had come from. It was the clearing where he loved to sit and think every night. As the girl he was with (guess who?) leaned in for a kiss, he pushed her away. She looked at him with blank eyes as he walked away from her. "I'm sorry." He said as he ran towards the clearing. As he neared the clearing, he started to smell a familiar, beautiful smell. As he sniffed again, he smelt the salty aroma of tears. He slowed for a moment to look at a small patch of red on a rock. I was blood. He knew who it was now as he started jumping towards the clearing once again.

She screamed out in anger. Why was love so confusing and cruel? Why couldn't it be like it is in all the fairy tales? Why! She started to cry as she thought to herself about all the stories her grandfather and mother had told her when she was a little girl. All the princesses and girls had troubles in there lives to overcome, but then came over them and met there prince charming. Who was her prince charming? 'Will I ever even have one?' She thought to herself as she started to drift off to sleep. She didn't notice when a young man lept into the clearing. She was still slightly crying and she didn't notice when he looked at her with such sadness in his eyes. Then he started to cry. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He was so sorry. He loved her! How could he have been so stupid! He didn't know what to do. She started to moan in pain and cry in her sleep. She sounded so sad, even in her sleep. Then she shot awake with a scream. He started to walk towards her. She first had fear in her eyes, then it turned to anger. She looked at him as he walked towards her, She didn't know what to do. Should she yell at him to go away? She didn't know.

By the time she was done thinking about what to do about him, he was getting ready to jump into the tree with her. She suddenly looked scared. Like a fawn surrounded by wolves. He got to her and closed her eyes and cried. He didn't know what to do either. He wanted so badly just to wrap his arms around her and send all her pain away. But he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. But at the last moment, he decided to just comfort her. He didn't care what she did, he hated to see her cry like this. She looked at him and started to cry. She wanted so badly to have him to herself, to be the one and only girl that he loved, but she would never be sure until Kikio was gone. She wanted to be with him forever and ever and not have her heart broken again ever. She wanted that more badly than anything in the world. She would give up anything to have his heart, to be in his heart everyday…but she knew it wasn't meant to be. Then she realised, loved him. She truly did. He was betraying her over and over again, but she still loved him through and through. That was unreal even to her. She accepted his comfort. She accepted that she was in his arms. When she melted into his arms, all her anger went away. All the anger except the anger she held for Kikio. She knew that that would always stay woth her forever and she couldn't help it.

After a few minutes of sobbing, she finally looked up at him. His golden eyes looked deep into hers. 'He has beautiful eyes…' she thought. She laughed a bit at that thought and he smiled. It was almost dark, and the first of the stars were coming out. It was beautiful. She was tired. He could tell. He decided to let her go to sleep. Just when he thought she was asleep, she started to cry again. Then it hit him. He hadn't said he was sorry yet! So he looked at her and finally said he was sorrry. She smiled and said that it was ok. That no matter what he did to her, no matter how much he made her suffer and break her heart, she would still always love him. The she yawned and went to sleep in his arms. When he thoought she was asleep, he started to talk to her. He told her how much he actually needed her. How he couldn't live withought her. She had to force herself not to cry when he said all these things. But when he finally said that thing that she had been waiting for all her time in trh fudal era, she couldn't help but let a single tear of joy slide down her face. Those few words that he said with more passion then he had ever said to Kikio and ever will. "You mean the world to me Kagome, and I just want you to know, that I love you." He said. She sat up and looked at him. He looked back at her with love in his eyes. And there they kissed beneath a full moon and a starlit sky.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OMG! I think that the ending was the best! So that is why the title is what it is! Ok..so if you wanna read another version of this, than read the other story titles The Sad Game of Love. Do it and...REVIEW!

PRESS

THE

LITTLE

PRETTY

BUTTON

TO

GET

A

WISH!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
